A Conception Day Visit
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Aragorn & Legolas Friendship story. Aragorn returns home for the twins birthday and runs into an old friend....my first LOTR fic..


__

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but really wish I did. Would be nice wouldn't it. This is my first Lord of the Rings Fic so please be kind. Also, my knowledge of elvish is taken from other fics, so please forgive me if there's any glaring errors. Thanks. Oh, and another thing, I'm Australian, we use a slightly different English dictionary here so please don't complain about my spelling.. although if I've gotten the elvish wrong, go for it! 

****

A Conception Day Visit

By Mouse

Aragorn walked over the small rise and stopped as the view spread out before him, smiling in relief at the vista below. He'd been travelling non-stop for the last three weeks to make his way home to Rivendell. It was his brothers conception day soon and he'd been travelling hard to make sure he got back in time for it. He hadn't been home for over almost five years, he had seen his brothers only once since then, when he had stopped in Mirkwood two years ago for Legolas's conception day party. He was looking forwad to the party as it was a day celebrated widely amongst the elves instead of their actual birthing day. He had travelled to the Lonely Mountains for a gift for his two brothers fitting of this occasion and he knew that they would be surprised. Taking a deep breath, he set out again, glad to be finally this close to home. He hadn't even gone two steps when a soft musical voice stopped him, it's tone gently mocking and light, a teasing quality in its voice that he knew so well and that he had missed greatly.

"I know Rangers are supposed to be in tune with their surroundings _mellon nin_, but totally ignoring them can be dangerous." Aragorn stopped in his tracks, a grin coming over his face as he recognised the voice. Without turning he replied, the warmth in his voice easy to hear.

"Well I'm not a prissy elf that dosen't make a sound when he walks and listens to what ever gossip the trees have about his kin. I'm just a lonely ranger who's looking forward to going home for a few days." Musical laughter greated his words and Aragorn turned, grinning widely at the sight he knew he would see. And he was right, there was Legolas perched on top of an over hanging rock, grinning madly down at him. His bow and quiver on his back, as well as a pack. Legolas leapt lightly down off the rock, landing without a sound on the ground next to him. He clasped Aragorn's shoulders with his hands and his eyes were warm.

"_Mae govarne mellon nin_. It is good to see you again. And in one piece as well." Aragorn laughed and clasped his arms on Legolas's as well, returning the greeting.

"_Mellon nin_, it does my soul good to see you again. What brings you this way?" Laughing, Legolas released Aragorn as did he and fell into step beside him.

"Why the same as you Strider, the twins of course. Those two brothers of yours would never forgive me if I didn't come for the celebration of their conception day. Besides, I have to return the favour of their visit on mine." Aragorn laughed, heading down the path towards the borders of Imladris. Two years ago on Legolas's conception day celebration, the twins and Aragorn had visited Mirkwood and the twins had pulled prank after prank on the fair prince, and when they had left, Legolas had promised dire retribution on the twins. Aragorn had wisely stayed out of it, having been on the receiving end of a few of Legolas's pranks himself. The twins may be a lot older than himself, but that didn't mean they were wiser in the ways of pulling one over on the fair prince of Mirkwood. Shaking his head in merriment Aragorn grinned at his friend who had fell into step beside him.

"Well, just keep me out of it. I don't want to end up on the bad side of all three of you." Legolas widened his eyes and did the 'I'm extremely innocent of any wrong doing' look that he did so well. Many a being on Middle Earth had fallen prey to that look to their detriment. Aragorn laughed heartily, his spirit and soul feeling much lighter after being back in his friends presence for the first time in a long time. When he was in Mirkwood two years ago, he had only been able to stay a few days, his duties drawing him away quicker than he would have liked.

"Why Strider, how could you say something like that of me? As if I would do anything to harm you, you're my dearest friend." Aragorn snorted.

"Right. And I'm a warg. Come on then dear friend, the celebration is tomorrow, we don't want to be late." Laughing at him, Legolas took off running lightly down the trail. Shaking his head at the elf, muttering something along the lines of 'show off' under his breath at his friends retreating back.

"I heard that _mellon nin_." Aragorn laughed again and began to run to catch up to him, joy at being home for the first time in a while making his soul feel lighter than it had for a long time.

"Figures I'd have as my best friend the nosiest elf in all of Middle Earth." Gentle musical laughter drifted back to his ears and he quickly found himself caught up as Legolas slowed down, waiting for him.

Lord Elrond was in his study, going over the final details for the celebrations tomorrow with his friend Glorfindal when the suddenly Glorfindal laughed softly.

"Oh no, here we go again." Elrond looked up at Glorfinal's tone, it sounded resigned yet highly amused.

"What is it _mellon_?" Glorfindal threw Elrond a wicked grin and Elrond immediately began to worry. Glorfinal's idea of amusing sometimes clashed wildly with Elronds.

"Oh nothing much. Just Estel and Prince Legolas are coming through the main gates, that's all." Elrond didn't take much notice of his words so for a moment they didn't register, yet when they did, his reaction was immediate.

"Oh, that's nice….wait a moment, did you say Estel and Legolas?" Glorfindal's grin was positively evil as he looked back out the window.

"Oh yes _mellon nin_, the pair of them." Elrond sighed, rubbing his temples as a headache began to threaten.

"Are they in one piece?" Visions of extended time in the healing wing began to dance before his eyes and he began to mentally go through his stocks of herbs and potions.

"Surprisingly enough, yes they are." This got a raised eyebrow from Elrond and he rose to his feet, joining Glorfindal at the balcony. He had to see this for his own eyes, as it was an extremely rare occurance to see both of them arrive in Rivendell uninjured. Usually one was supporting the other, or the other was in dire straights. 

"This is a first for a very long time." Glorfindal laughed softly and joined Elrond as they left to go out to greet the two friends.

Legolas glanced at Aragorn and grinned, knowing what was about to happen.

"You know, your _Ada_ is going to be extremely surprised that you've returned in one piece for a change." Aragorn returned the grin with a small laugh as well, his eyes merry.

"And that your with me and not injured either. This will be a visit to remember." Laughing, the two friends made their way to the steps where Elrond and Glorfindal were waiting for them. They both bowed low in greeting, straightening up with smiles on their faces.

"_Ada_ it is good to see you again." Elrond smiled at them both and Glordinal winked at them both behind Elrond's back.

"Estel, you've returned home, and in one piece to I might add, a nice change." Legolas grinned at Aragorn and then Elrond turned to him. "And you Prince Legolas, arriving unharmed as well, this is a rare occurance indeed." Now it was Aragorn's turn to grin at Legolas. Legolas smiled at Elrond, having learnt a little while ago how his friends father like to occasionally tease them about their habit of getting hurt while in each other's company.

"Thank you for your wam greeting as always milord Elrond. My _ada_ sends his greetings and this message." Legolas reached into his jerkin and handed over a parchment that was sealed with Thranduril's ingisnia. Elrond took it and smiled at the two friends, pocketing the letter.

"Thank you. Now, you'll find your rooms intact and the twins are over at the archery practice fields." Legolas got an evil looking gleam in his eyes and turned to Aragorn.

"Come on _mellon nin_, we'll drop our things off and then go see your brothers." Aragorn groaned but followed Legolas as he raced up the stairs. Glorfindal looked at Elrond and grinned again.

"Look at it this way _mellon nin_, at least it's never dull with all four of them around here." Elrond just laughed and shook his head, leading the way back into study. He had the feeling he didn't want to know what was going to happen. It was safer for his sanity that way.

Legolas laughed to himself as he slung his pack off his back, placing it on the bed with his bow and quiver. He unpacked quickly, making sure that the gift he had for the twins was still in one piece and secure. He removed his outer jerkin and quickly attached his quiver and bow to his back. His door opened and Aragorn walked in, just in a shirt and trousers, his own bow and quiver on his back.

"Ready _mellon_?" Legolas laughed and joined him by the door, mischief running through his eyes as he smiled at his friend.

"Always. Let's go show those brothers of yours just who is the best archer in middle earth." Aragorn laughed and led the way out of the room, heading down the coridoor and steps towards the archery practice fields.

"You know the twins have never forgiven you for beating them at last midsummer's games. You didn't have to beat them so spectacularly _mellon nin_." Legolas grinned as he kept pace easily with Aragorn.

"Yes I did. Besides, it was lots of fun. Speaking of fun," Legolas paused at Aragorn's well meaning groan. "What? I promise, I won't hurt those precious brothers of yours." Aragorn gave a snort of disbelief as they turned and walked along the path leading to the practice fields. "I was thinking, let's not announce our presence just yet. I want to show up those brothers of yours." Aragorn just laughed and clapped Legolas on the back.

"Alright, just what did you have in mind." Legolas grinned at him, his smile lighting up his face and his storm blue eyes full of mishcief. His friend may be the best archer in Middle Earth and a deadly warrior to boot, but when his eyes got a look like that, Aragorn usually tried to look for the nearest hiding spot. Behind the serious elvan warrior there lived the heart of a prankster. They neared the practice fields and Legolas glanced at Aragorn, his eyes full of mishcheif and mirth, after having spotted the twins in the distance.

"Oh, nothing much. Just wait and watch." With that, Legolas easily leaped up into the trees, disappearing so well and quickly, like only a wood-elf could. Aragorn just shook his head and moved long the path until he reached the archery practice area. He hid behind a tree and waited for the fireworks to start. And knowing Legolas, they'd be good ones.

Elladan released his arrow and grinned at Elhoir. It landed dead centre, again, and he laughed.

"There you go. Fifteen in a row without stopping. I don't think anyone could beat that." Elrohir pulled an arrow from his quiver and looked at him, raising his eyebrow in a fair imitation of their father.

"That was too easy my brother, easy to beat and easy to do. Even the fair _tithen ernil_ of Mirkwood could beat that." Elladan snorted and looked at his brother, their defeat at Legolas's hands last midsummer games coming to mind.

"Okay then, if your such a smarty pants, you do better." Elrohir sighed.

"We've done this heaps of times brother mine, so much so we can do it in our sleep. We both know that the doe-eyed _tithen ernil_ uses an unfair advantage over the pair of us. Let's make it slightly harder on ourselves." This got Elladan's attention from more plotting against Legolas the next time they encountered him.

"Harder, how?" Elrohir grinned and Elladan suppresed a groan. Looks like that usually got them into deep trouble. All the more so if Estel and Legolas were involved as well.

"Ten arrows, at the same time, one after the other, to land in the centre of the target. First one to finish with all their arrows in the centre wins." Elladan grinned, relishing the challenge.

"And what does the winner get?" Elrohir's grin matched his twin, mirror images of each other.

"He gets to dance with Eleyena all night tomorrow night at our party." Elladan laughed and nodded. Eleyena was a fair maiden that was visiting from Lothlorien at the moment. Both twins had been vying for her attention since they had returned home two weeks ago to find her here, having come for some healer training with their father.

"All right, your on." With that, the two brothers stood side by side, arrows nocked and took aim. What they didn't know that there was a certain fair prince of mirkwood hiding in the trees and had heard every word they said, including them calling him _tithen ernil_. Grinning like a maniac, Legolas moved swiftly and quickly through the trees to take up his position and getting out his bow, got ready. He'd show them to call him princelet. Elladan glanced around and noted a sparrow on a nearby limb.

"Okay, when that sparrow flies, we shoot."

"Got it." They stood there, with the infinate patience that only the Eldar could master, and waited for the sparrow to move. 

After about ten minutes it suddenly did. 

The two brothers let loose their arrows simultaneously, and quickly reached for another, mirror images of each other in action and deed. Neither noticed another arrow that flew out of the trees to their right, going through their own arrows and slamming them into the farest target on the practice field, in the centre of said target, naturally. Since the field was currently empty this was no mean feat. The brothers fired quickly arrow after arrow; and arrow after arrow was knocked off course and ended up skewered on a arrow with distinctly green Mirkwood fletching on the farthest target. At the end of the tenth arrow, again, with both brothers firing at the same time, they finally noticed their arrows going off target. With startled glances at each other, they looked down the field and noticed none of their arrows were where they were meant to be. Looking around, they saw them at the far end of the field, dead centre of the farthest target, and impaled on a very familiar looking arrow. The pair of them then began to glance around, studying the trees closely. But an elf in the trees is hard to spot, especially a wood-elf. After a few minutes they sighed in exasperation and Elladan folded his arms, the corners of his mouth twitching in mirth, Elrohirs the same. Elladan spoke finally, his tone slightly exasperated.

"All right Legolas, you've proved that you're a good archer and good at hiding in the trees as well. You can come on out now." Laughter greeted them and they turned to see Aragorn and Legolas coming out from behind the trees behind them, Legolas having moved back to Aragorn's hiding spot before exiting the leafy branches of the trees. Legolas grinned at his two friends, his eyes nice and innocent as they approached the twins.

"It's nice to know that you can admit that I'm superior to you pair in every way. Now I understand I now get to dance with the fair Elenya tomorrow evening, all evening? That was the bet was it not?" Aragorn couldn't help the burst of laughter that came from him as he watched his foster brother's faces. No one could match Legolas for guile and innocence when it came to prank pulling. Scowling, Elladan was hard pressed to keep up his irriation since he was glad to see the pair of friends, his foster brother especially. Elohir had no such compunction and laughed, clapping Legolas on the back and embracing Estel.

"Come on El, that was a good shot, only the fair _celair-heneb_ here could have pulled it off." Legolas bristled good naturedly at that remark and grinned at them both. Finally Elladon couldn't help it and burst out laughing out as well. He clapped Legolas on the back and embraced Estel. He looked at Legolas and raised an eyebrow.

"You are going to repair our arrows aren't you?" Legolas grinned as they began to walk towards the farest target.

"Oh don't worry Elladan, I will. I'll make them even better than the far inferior arrows that your using right now." With that, Legolas took off a run, the twins on his heels as quick as lightening. Legolas's merry laughter drifted back through the trees as he led the twins on a merry chase. Laughing softly at his best friend and his brother's antics, Aragorn moved over to the target and began to remove the arrows. He must admit, the shots Legolas pulled off were most skillful, something he envied. His friend was truly one of the best archers in all of Middle Earth.

~*~

Later that evening, Legolas and Aragorn joined the rest of the family for an informal evening meal. It was just the twins, Aragorn, Elrond and Legolas. They helped themselves to a sumptuous meal and chatted about the celebrations that were starting early in the morning. Glorfindal had laughed heartily when the twins had told of Legolas's earlier efforts at the archery range. Legolas had retorted in kind and the two elvan Lords were hard pressed to keep a straight face most of the time. After a while they then retired to the Hall of Fire and enjoyed a quiet evening of song and laughter with the other Rivendell elves.

Legolas and Aragorn were off to one side, quietly sipping wine and talking about their recent adventures and what else they had been doing since they had seen each other two years ago. They were sitting by a balcony, over looking Imladris. Aragorn was telling Legolas about some of his encounters in the Shire. He had just finished telling Legolas about a humorous encounter with Mirthrandir and one Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit. Legolas had laughed warmly with him about the antics they had gotten into. With a smile he spoke softly when they had calmed down a bit.

"It sounds a lovely place Aragorn, I would like to travel their one day."

"Well, I have to go back that way when I leave here, why don't you come with me?" Aragorn's face was eager and hopeful, it had been a long time since he and his dearest friend had spent some time together travelling through Middle Earth, at least six or seven years. Apart from the occasional visit's to Mirkwood, the two friends barely got time together lately. Legolas's face became grave and he sorrowfully shook his head, unable to meet Aragorn's eyes.

"I'm sorry _mellon nin,_ more sorry than you know. But I have to return home almost straight away. Ada needs me back. The darkness is encroaching more and more on my home, I'm needed to lead our warriors in these troubling times." Aragorn understood what Legolas meant. Thranduil's only son was at the forefront of Mirkwoods defences, something the King wasn't too happy about, wanting to keep his son near and safe, but Thranduril knew that trying to get Legolas to do something that he didn't want to was an exercise in futility. Legolas took his responsibilites seriously, and lately had been unable to get away from Mirkwood for any length of time. "Ada didn't really want me to leave as it was but he eventually relented." Suddnely Legolas gave him a wicked grin. "I think it was because I kept harping on about how I had to return the favour of the twins last visit." Aragorn laughed softly with him then sobered, seeing that the laughter hadn't reached Legolas's eyes when Legolas had finally met his.

"Is it bad _mellon_?" Legolas sighed, looking out over the trees, his stormy blue eyes becoming more troubled.

"Yes, and it's getting worse. Orcs and spiders encroach more and more. They are becoming more bold in their attacks against my people. We have lost a few people, and more are leaving to go over the Sea. My Ada becomes more and more concerned with this. The darkness is growing bolder Estel. I fear for my people.I fear that we will one day no longer be able to hold back the darkness. I fear that I will loose what little is left of my family. I fear that we will not be able to defend our home for much longer." Aragorn gently rested his hand on his best friends shoulder, knowing how difficult that admission was for the normally recitent prince. Legolas's mother had sailed over the sea some time ago, when Legolas was barely a few hundred years old, and it was just him and his father now. Thranduril was a stern King, but a loving father, and Aragorn had slowly thawed the King's reluctance to have his son being friends with a mortal, but it hadn't been easy. The clincher for him finally accepting their friendship was when Aragorn had risked his life to rescue Legolas and one of his friends from Orcs about thirty years ago when they had been captured on a routine patrol. Thranduril had been overwhelmed with worry and then gratitude when they all returned in relatively one piece. He had thanked Aragorn then, and since then, hadn't tried to interfere with their friendship. Aragorn knew more than most how much it would upset his friend that the darkness was encroaching on his much beloved wood. Mirkwood elves more than the rest of their elven brothers were more in tune with nature and its surroundings. Aragorn sometimes worried for his friend's spirit, as Legolas had a gentle and kind soul, and sometimes Aragorn wondered how he kept it free of dispair. Aragorn turned from his musings to find clear blue stormy eyes watching him, a tiny smile on his face. Aragorn couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face.

"What?" Legolas suddenly gave him a bright a grin and laughed softly.

"Estel, you worry too much. I'm fine, I'll be fine. Our home will be fine. Now, come on, we have to plan some terrible things to do to your brothers." Aragorn laughed and shook his head.

"I said to keep me out of this Legolas, I'm not getting in the middle of you and my brothers." Legolas laughed heartily and the worry from his eyes disappeared, heartening Aragorn greatly. They moved back inside to the Hall of Fire and began to talk to some others. From time to time Aragorn would glance at Legolas, worry for his friend eating him until finally Legolas just grinned at him and shook his head. He leaned over and whispered in Aragorn's ear, his soft voice warm and caring.

"Thank you for worrying, dear Estel, but if you don't get that look of impending doom off your face right now I'll include you in what I have planned for your brothers." Legolas's eyes gleamed with mischeif and Aragorn couldn't help but laugh, pushing the worry to the back of his mind. He knew Legolas was serious.

"All right my friend. I'll stop." Laughing, Legolas clapped him on back and they shared a fond smile. Everything was all right again.

~*~

The morning was bright and sunny, as if there could be any other in Imladris thought Legolas. It found Legolas opening the door to Estel's room and walking in, making no sound as he closed it behind him. He went and stood over Aragorn's bed, watching his friend for a few moments, a fond smile on his face. Aragorn looked tired and older than the last time he'd seen him, and Legolas's admitted to himself he was worried about his dear friend. Each time he saw Aragorn he got older and more lines appeared on his face as his cares increased and he saw more of Middle Earth's troubles. Legolas desperatly tried not to think of when they would be parted permantly and that was not a day Legolas was looking forward to. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind he began smiling in pure mischief at how soundly his dear friend was sleeping. Legolas moved over to Estel's bathrom and got a glass from the dresser. Filling it with cold, fresh water he moved back into the bedroom to find Aragorn sitting up and staring at him with weary but tired eyes. 

"And just what are you going to do with that?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow at his friend, not really wanting an answer to his question. He had sensed his friend come in and felt him standing above him for a few moments before moving to his bathroom. Self-preservation and experience then kicked in and he woke fully, sitting up before Legolas could inflict what ever he had planned for him.

"With what Estel?" Legolas tried to look innocent and Aragorn wasn't taken in for a moment.

"With that glass of ice cold water your about to try and throw over me to wake me up." Legolas glanced down at the glass and then back up at Aragorn.

"Estel, how could you think that I'd do such a thing to you _mellon nin_? I'm wounded that you would consider such a thing." Legolas was doing his wide eyed innocent act but Aragorn had become immune to it over the years. He gave a soft snort as he leaned back against the bed head, grinning slightly at his best friend.

"Let me think for a moment here. You've only done it to me dozens of times when I've stayed with you in Mirkwood, when we've been hunting, camping, on patrol with Mirkwood warriors and my Rangers. Where ever did I get such a notion." The scarcasm literally dripped from his voice at the last and Legolas had the grace to blush fainty and then laugh along with him.

"All right, so I may have done it once or twice.." At Aragorns raised eyebrow and incredulous look Legolas grinned and proceeded to drink the water, sitting the glass on the side table as he sat himself down at Aragorn's side. "Okay, more than twice. Anyway, you've done the same." At this Aragorn laughed and grinned at his friend, pleased to see his spirits lighter this morning than they were last night. He glanced out at the sunshine and then back at Legolas, smiling widely.

"It looks beautiful outside, shall we go have some breakfast?" Legolas grinned, his hands sliding oh so innocently along the bed and grabbing a pillow in a lightening quick move.

"All right, but only after I do this!" With that, he proceeded to hit Aragorn with the pillow, only to be hit in kind as Aragorn had done the same thing. The two of them then proceeeded to laugh and hit each other repeatadly with the pillows. Which is how Elladan and Elohir found them a few minutes later. Grinning at each other, the two twins promptly joined in, ganging up firstly on Legolas and when Aragorn saw that, he then partned with his friend and began to attacki the twins. This was how Glorfindal found them twenty minutes later, feathers flying every where and busted pillows lying all over the show. He stood in the doorway and just frowned slightly, but inwardly he was struggling to control his mirth. But one didn't get to be such an Elvan Lord as he without learning some control over the years. After a moment, the younger elves noticed his presence and slowly stopped fighting. Finally he uncrossed his arms and just suddenly smiled.

"You will clean up this mess, won't you?" The twins smiled shamefaced and Aragorn just nodded. Legolas, with artful innonence that he was well known for just bowed his head, quickly throwing the remains of a his pillow onto Aragorn's bed.

"Yes milord Glorfindal, we will do so immediately." Glorfindal gave Legolas a glance but then just nodded.

"Good. Hurry in your cleaning and getting dressed as well Estel, breakfast is well and truly being served." He turned and left, shutting the door behind him and the four young people suddnely burst into laughter. With grins at each other, they quickly began cleaning up, the speed of the elves coming in handy while Aragorn went and washed up, getting dressed into clean clothes. Laughing merrily, the four of them made their way to the breakfast area, chatting away ten to the dozen about the days plans.

~*~

The day had passed in merry celebration. Feasts, tournaments, songs, gifts and general merriment made the day special. Then when evening fell music and dancing became the order of the evening. And true to their word, the twins let Legolas dance with Elenyea all evening, who was flattered by the attention from the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas, true to his form, spent the evening filling her in on a few things about the twins, knowing full well when she returned to Lothlorien in a few days time she would fill Arwen in on everything. After the evening wound down and everyone was returning to their rooms did Legolas and Aragorn finally get the twins by themselves.

They were sitting on Legolas's balcony with the twins when Aragorn reached into his pocket and got out two small carefully wrapped parcels. They were wrapped in red velvet and with care he handed the parcels to his brothers.

"This is for your conception day." Elladan and Elhoir studied the parcels for a moment and as one, opened them gently. Inside where deilcatily wrought idenitcal broaches of mithril in the shape of a mallorn tree of Lothlorien. The twins examined them minutly and then looked up with joy and love in their eyes at Aragorn.

"_Hanon le _ Estel. These are beautiful." Aragorn just nodded, unable to speak past the lump in his throat at the look of love his elven brothers gave him. Elhoir just reached over and clasped Aragorn on the shoulder. Smiling at him, almost as one, the twins attached the broaches to their clothes. Legolas grinned at them all, pleased to see how much the brothers cared for one another. It was something he'd never had to opportunity to experience, being an only child. It was heartening to see. Smiling Legolas reached into his pocket and drew out two small parcels as well. These were wrapped in white velvet, with the insignia of Legolas house on the outside. He handed them to each brother and they looked at him.

"Legolas, what's this?"

"Your conception day presents, you'd better like them, I made them myself." Legolas gave them both a mock glare and Aragorn laughed. They unwrapped the small parcels to find identical sets of twenty arrow heads. Lovingly crafted and engraved with elvish runes. Legolas smiled slightly in embarrasment. "I know that you both are excellent archers, and I will be suppling the shafts to go with them." Elladan and Elhoir exchanged glances and then smiled at their friend. 

"Thank you Legolas, this is truly a worthy gift. We're honoured that you took the trouble to do this for us." Legolas blushed faintly.

"It was my pleasure, believe me." The four of them spent the next few hours talking softly while examining their presents and making plans. They watched the sun rise on the new day and as one, they all linked hands, together, brothers in spirit and soul as well as blood.

Later that day, Legolas finished putting his things in his pack. He was leaving that afternoon, heading back to Mirkwood. He couldn't justify staying away longer. But deep in his heart he knew that the chances of him getting back to Imladris were slim indeed. And the chances of seeing the twins and Aragorn again even less. But he held onto the hope that he would. Lord Elrond was lending him a horse, since his own had been lame and he'd chosen to come to Imladris on foot. It would cut down his journey time by two days, something his father would be pleased with. The door to his room opened and Aragorn walked in, dressed for travel as well. Legolas frowned.

"Estel, what are you doing?" Aragorn smiled.

"Coming with you. Mirkwood is on the way to The Shire." Legolas looked at him in disbelief.

"The long way around Estel. Or has your sense of direction gotten lost as well as your good sense. You need to stay here and spend some time with your family." Aragorn just smiled at him as he leaned against the bed frame. Legolas stared hard at him. "Estel, you haven't been home in years, you need to stay home. Get some rest, spend time with your family, recharge your spirit." Aragorn shrugged, giving Legolas a cheeky grin.

"I can do that later. What I can't do later is travel with my best friend to his home and spend time with him." Legolas opened his mouth to speak but Aragorn stopped him, raising his hand. "Let me do this _mellon nin_, who knows when we will get the chance to ever travel again. Destiny approaches us both, as well as darkness. Let me just spend this time with you." Aragorn knew that their time together was limited these days, it was a secret fear of his that he'd never get to see Legolas again before he died. He knew that he Legolas would go on, and that heartened him greatly, but his friend, his soul brother would have to live through the pain of loosing him. And that was what he was afraid of. He was drawn out of his musings by a soft hand on his shoulder and he found stormy blue eyes searching his.

"Estel, are you all right?" Aragorn smiled warmly, resting his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Now, are we going or what?" Laughing, Legolas gave up. He was glad for the company and the chance to spend some time with Aragorn. 

"All right then Estel. Since your so insistent. I'm sure my _ada_ is eager to see you again." Laughing, he picked up his pack and the two friends walked out of the door, heading for the stables and into another adventure. 

But that's another story.

The End.

__

Translations:

Celair-heneb- brilliant eyes

Mellon nin – my friend

Ada – Father

Mae Govarne – Welcome

Tithen Ernil – Princelet


End file.
